


Hangin Around With You

by shrodingersgay



Series: Interwebs One-Shots [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, some sweet boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrodingersgay/pseuds/shrodingersgay
Summary: its just a fluffy one shot i have no good description





	Hangin Around With You

Peter had been patrolling for hours with absolutely nothing to occupy his attention. It felt like either nothing happened or everything happened all at once. It was rather annoying. But when things were slow it did give him an excuse to do something he loved much more than patrolling: seeing Ned. 

They’d been dating ever since the whole Ned finding out he was actually Spider-Man debacle, and honestly it was a big relief to actually be with him instead of pining after him like he had been for so long. Peter was more happy about it than he could really express. Being with Ned just felt... Right. 

He swung his way over to Neds house quickly as soon as he was remotely sure his night would be crime-free and quietly tapped on the window when he arrived. Ned opened it with a grin, then feigned shock with a gasp. 

“Oh my god what's Spider-Man doing at my window!” He exclaimed as over-dramatically as he could manage. Peter laughed and crawled through the window onto the ceiling. 

“Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man dropping in on his favorite civilian,” he replied, grinning beneath the mask. Ned grinned back, and Peter lowered himself to Neds level with a web, hanging upside down in front of him. Ned pulled down half of the mask and leaned forward to kiss Peter. Of course, this was when the blood rushing to his head and his own nervousness about how new kissing Ned was caught up with him. Their lips had barely touched when he lost his grip on the web and he fell, knocking them both to the ground with a series of groans. They looked at each other for a moment and then began to laugh. 

“How did that even happen? I didn't think you could lose your grip on things anymore, don't you have, like, sticky hands?” Ned said, laughing as they both sat up and readjusted to a more comfortable position. 

Peter shrugged. “I guess superpowers don't overwrite being clumsy and awkward,” he said, pulling the mask all the way off with a little laugh.

Ned smiled fondly at him for a moment before leaning in and kissing him for real this time. It was still new, and maybe a little awkward, but it was sweet and they both loved it, so what did that matter? 

They pulled away from each other slowly, and laughed a little again, looking at each other softly. Instead of getting up Peter just wrapped his arms around Ned and they laid back down to cuddle. It would have been too much effort to move the few feet to Ned's bed. “I'm just glad I didn't faint this time, especially since I forgot my iron pills, oops.” 

“Peter!” Ned said in a scolding tone.

“Sorry,” Peter laughed.

He wrapped his arms around Peter and snuggled a little closer. “So how was patrol? Pretty boring I take it, since you're here,” Ned said. Peter shrugged a little.

“Yeah, nothing too eventful, no real baddies around right now, mostly just a few thieves here and there on a normal night.” Peter looked up at Ned with a sappy smile. “But I'd rather be here anyway.” 

Ned let out a scoffing noise and smiled. “Gay.” 

Peter laughed, rolling his eyes. “I mean, yeah.” They both laughed again and everything felt just fine. More than fine, really. Peter looked up at Ned with a fondness in his eyes and still couldn't wrap his mind around how he'd gotten so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short but I had the concept and wanted to write it you know? Anyway I hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel free to bug me on tumblr @sarahkatlinewalker


End file.
